WWIII (President Trump's Scenario)
World War Three World War Three (WWIII or WW3), also known as the Third World War, was a global conflict that lasted from November 2017 until February 2023, though some smaller related conflicts lasted until March 2026. It involved the vast majority of the world's nations, who formed two military alliances: the Allies, which consisted of the USA, the U.K., India and European and Commonwealth nations; and the Beijing-Moscow Axis, also known simply as the Axis, which consisted of Russia, China, North Korea, Iran and Syria. It was the most widespread war in history, and directly involved more than 4 billion people from over 30 countries. In a state of total war, the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. It was the most deadly war in human history, leading to the death of nearly 6% of the world's population, that is, some 420million people. It also saw the first military use of Nuclear weapons since the conclusion of the Second World War. By 2027, after the Treaty of London, the war had resulted in the Chinese Civil War, the division of the Russian Federation into Nine separate Military Districts and the establishment of the United Commonwealth. It also saw a significant reduction in the number of Nuclear Weapons across the world, administered by the greatly empowered United Nations World Consulate. Build Up to War Following a relatively peaceful era after the collapse of the USSR, the second decade of the 21st Century saw a significant rise in political and diplomatic tensions across the world. Preceding the War, anti-Western sentiments soared across much of the World after the botched American led invasion of Iraq in 2003 and failed interventions in Libya and Syria. Nationalism surged in the Russian Federation under the corrupt President Vladimir Putin and the peaceful relationship between America, Europe and Russia ended abruptly in March 2014 with Russia's annexation of Crimea. Western sanctions on Russia crippled their economy and fuelled further anti-Western sentiment. Meanwhile, China continued to progress towards its goal of becoming the World's largest economy and global superpower and US-China relations frosted over in the wake of increased Cyber attacks and disputes over the South China Sea. The Middle East was increasingly unstable in the years preceding WW3. Failed interventions in the area had helped lead to the rise of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) which seized large swathes of territory across Iraq and Syria from 2014 onwards. By 2017, relations between West and the rest of the world were incredibly strained and many contemporary commentators labelled the period 2014-2017 the 'Second Cold War'. Meanwhile, after the 2007-2008 Financial Crash, Western Nations became increasingly inward-looking and unstable. The United States disavowed the use of large-scale military intervention after the failure in Iraq and opted for more limited ground or air interventions against militants. The United Kingdom, having emerged from the Cold War as a global power effectively withdrew from the world stage after the crash, continually cutting its Defence spending to the bone until November 2015 and not taking leadership or initiative on global issues as it had done before. Europe as a whole became increasingly fractured as the Eurozone became to tear at the seams and hard right parties became increasingly popular in response to the rise in Refugees from the Middle East and terrorist attacks carried out by groups such as ISIL. During the last year of peace, 2016-2017, the German Chancellor Angela Merkel, the de facto head of Europe, was seen by many to have lost control over the increasingly divided and fractured Europe. Western Nations were becoming increasingly detached with foreign affairs as internal divisions began to dominate their political landscape. On July 29th, 2016, ISIL launched an offensive against the Syrian government in Damascus. After weeks of intense fighting, to consolidate his waning grip on Syria, President Assad used chemical weapons to repel the offensive and used poison gas in Aleppo, Tartus, Palmyra and other cities to eliminate all opposition. In response to confirmed use of chemical weapons, President Obama sent in US troops to remove Assad on September 4th. On September 26th, an American airship was brought down by a Russian-made missile. This led to a further round of sanctions by the West on Russia, which weakened its economy further. Nationalism surged in Russia as high inflation rocked the nation. Assad was finally deposed on 26th October and arrested for war crimes. A temporary pro-Western government was set up in Syria and American troops stayed in the country to help the new government to stave off threats from groups such as ISIL. In fear of war, the British Government passed the National Service Act to increase the size of the UK's Armed Forces, making anyone above the age of 16 for for military training and anyone above 18 available for military service. Chancellor of the Exchequer George Osborne announced in the Autumn Spending Review that goals of balancing the budget had been abandoned in favour of rapidly increased defence spending and industrial output. By May 2017 Britain completed two Aircraft carriers initially planned to be finished in 2020. The Government invested heavily in Fracking to develop an Oil supply independent of Russia. British, French, Italian and German troops were sent into Eastern Europe to deter any Russian aggression. Former Prime Minister, Tony Blair, succeeded Ban Ki Moon as Secretary General of the United Nations on January 1st, 2017. On January 20th, 2017, Hillary Clinton was sworn in as the 45th President of the United States with Bernie Sanders as her Vice-President. On assuming office, she inherited an American-occupied Syria and rapidly deteriorating tensions with the Russian Federation. Conflict seemed highly likely. As Russia strengthened its Armed Forces, President Clinton brought back the military draft and US Defence spending soared from 2% of GDP to 9% of GDP in her first budget. The Ottowa accords were signed on June 16th, 2017, by the members of the Commonwealth, even nations which are not ruled by Queen Elizabeth II, establishing a mutual defence agreement. Under pressure from China and Russia, India did not sign. The U.K. reinforced its military bases in its crown dependencies across the globe and more Commonwealth troops were sent into Eastern Europe. President Putin and President Clinton met in Vienna on June 20th to try and encourage detente. The talks broke down when Putin demands that Clinton withdraw American troops from Syria, reinstate Bashar Al Assad as President of Syria and withdraw the increased numbers of troops in Europe. Clinton refuses. On August 13th, President Xi Jinping and President Putin signed the Beijing-Moscow pact, a treaty binding them to aid one another in times of conflict. Prime Minister of India, Narendra Modi, attended the summit but did not sign the pact. Fighting between insurgents and the US Army intensified in Syria and, on August 24th, evidence that Russia has supplied insurgents with weapons and equipment was found. This prompted the Security Council to discuss United Nations sanctions in an emergence meeting on the 27th August. China and Russia vetoed any such proposals and the ambassadors walked out the United Nations building. Secretary General Tony Blair suspended their permanent seat on the council and their ability to veto. Consequently, United Nations sanctions were brought against Russia effective on September 16th. Russia's economy faltered again before collapsing by the middle of October. Inflation rocketed, goods became scarce and pro- and anti-Putin demonstrators clashed on the streets. President Putin blamed the West and on November 1st called on the Russian Parliament to declare war on the United States in retaliation for allegedly causing chaos on the Streets of Russia's major cities. The Russian Parliament does not immediately grant Putin a declaration of War. The Prime Minister of Russia, Dmitry Medvedev, an ally of Putin, publicly warned Putin against such an action, citing the possibility of Nuclear War. Meanwhile, in Washington, the US Congress approved the War Powers Act, granting the President to send troops into War without the need for Congress to formally declare war. 'The November Crisis' saw the preparation in Europe for a major war. Children were evacuated, curfews were put in place and many of the nations' young men were drafted into the Armed Forces. As the month drew on, the Russian Parliament continued to deliberate on whether to formally declare war. On November 14th, it voted by a majority of 6 against War. Across Europe and America there was a sigh of relief. Putin announces his intention to resign as President. On November 24th, North Korea launched a surprise invasion of South Korea and fired a Nuclear Missile at Japan. The missile is repelled by an American Anti-Ballistic-Missile system and the invasion is quickly dealt with. North Korean troops were, within hours, pushed back to the DMZ. American troops then launched an invasion of their own into North Korea, citing the need to disestablish the Nuclear capabilities of the nation. After an appeal by Kim Jong Un, China then warned America to withdraw from the Peninsula entirely, yet Clinton refused to back down. On November 29th, China declared war on the USA and sent troops into the Korean Peninsula. In accordance with the Beijing-Moscow Pact, Russia then declared War on the United States. On November 30th, Hillary Clinton signed Executive Order 14567, declaring War on China and Russia simultaneously. Also on that day, Queen Elizabeth II, in a worldwide address, declared war on Russia and China on behalf of the governments of the Commonwealth. All nations of the Commonwealth bar India were now at war with China and Russia. On December 1st, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, David Cameron, de facto leader of Europe and the Commonwealth nations, ordered British and Allied troops into Russia. President Clinton signed Executive Order 14568, ordering American troops to follow. War in Europe 2017 - 2019 Immediately after ordering troops into Russia, David Cameron orders the strategic bombing of Russia's Oil Refineries on December 3rd, 5th, 6th, 9th, and 11th. Though the Russian forces were effective in eventually repelling the Allied Aircraft, the bombings were largely successful in their goal, disrupting Russia's oil supply and so reducing Russia's industrial output. NATO and Commonwealth troops advanced into Russia at great speed, aiming to knock Russia out of the War quickly. Troops, having crossed the border on December 1st, advanced rapidly through the Russian Steppes. Troops advancing from the Baltic and Scandinavia arrived at the gates of St Petersburg by Christmas Eve. Intense fighting in the city lasted until New Years Day when Allied troops withdrew, having suffered significant losses and instead NATO ordered Airstrikes which levelled swathes of the city. On January 6th, Allied Troops moved through and occupied what was left of St Petersburg. In response to the fall of the City, Vladimir Putin increased the ferocity of the air war by sending aircraft across the border into European airspace, attempting to draw Allied fighters away from the skies of Russia. Though the Russian Air Force caused significant damage to Eastern Europe and East Germany, President Putin was forced to retract his order as Allied Air Craft began to dominate Russian airspace. Much of the damage caused by Russian bombers was soaked up by the NATO war machine. During the time Russian fighters fought over Europe, British and French aircraft had launched strategic bombing campaigns against Moscow and other Western Russian cities such as Smolensk, Kursk and Volgograd. This caused significant unrest across Russia with the pursuit of War. The Allied Advance was halted on February 16th, 2018, just west of Moscow as Russia began to throw its entire war machine and population against the invading armies and American troops began to withdraw to be redeployed to Korea. As the advance eastward slowed and stagnated, Allied strategy was redrawn in order to try and respond to the Russian might in the defence of Moscow. While Putin had assumed that the Russian Winter would finish off the invaders, the organisation and supply-routes of Allied Forces had meant that they were fending off the effects of a Brutal Russian winter better than Hitler, Napoleon, or even the Russian soldiers themselves. As the war against Russia turned into a war of attrition, the governments of Europe surrendered sovereignty to the British government. The Joint Commonwealth Command (JCC) was established in London on February 28th, which presided supreme over all military, economic and political matters in Western Europe. It established the office of Prime Minister of the United Kingdom as supreme over every other European and Commonwealth government for the duration of the war. On March 3rd, NATO and Commonwealth troops advanced North from the Caucuses and South from the White Sea to try and occupy as much of Western Russia as possible and encircle Moscow. As casualties mounted, by the end of March all European and Commonwealth nations were forced to enact conscription. The offensive continued until September, whereby Moscow had been effectively encircled by Allied troops. The allied troops are then reinforced by the marching Armies in their fight against Russia's Armed Forces outside Moscow. The air war was stepped up and in the period of February-September 2018, over 2million Russian and 900,000 Allied soldiers had been killed in the the Siege of Moscow alone. The Russian military command pressured Vladimir Putin to sue for peace, knowing that Russian resources could not withstand the might of the combined strength of Western Europe, yet the President continued to press for further military action. On September 6th, the JCC divided up the swathes of Russia Allied troops occupied into six military districts and on September 7th sent an envoy with a peace proposal. In return for the disestablishment of the Russian Army, and the relinquishing of all Nuclear material, the Allied forces were prepared to cease hostilities immediately. President Putin agreed to a temporary armistice and at noon on September 10th, hostilities between Russia and NATO and Commonwealth forces were halted after nearly 10months of continuous conflict. After the Armistice, the JCC used the opportunity to help set up provisional governments, 'Directories', in each of the six military districts of Occupied Russia and decided on a policy of reconstruction of destroyed infrastructure. Talks between David Cameron and Vladimir Putin broke down, however, on October 6th. Putin insisted that Russia be able to keep Nuclear material and its Armed forces and demanded that Allied troops withdraw from Russia. This was something that David Cameron insisted that nobody in Europe would accept, though neither leader formally broke the Armistice. Allied forces were stationed on high alert and made ready to invade the city of Moscow. On October 9th, President Putin, in an address on all wavelengths warned that if Allied troops did not withdraw from Russia immediately, he would be prepared to use Nuclear force against Western European nations. Prime Minister Cameron immediately set out a statement responding that Allied troops would not withdraw after such a costly war and that any Nuclear aggression would be met with the full force of the British and French Nuclear arsenals On October 10th, President Putin addressed the World in a televised address stating that he would launch a Nuclear Missile at midnight of The JCC did not yield to his terms. Immediately after the address, Allied Forces advanced towards Russian lines. Yet they did not encounter any resistance from Russian forces. After brief skirmishes, after confusion had been resolved, the Russian Military marched with Allied Forces into Moscow. It had emerged that senior members of the Russian Military had launched a coup against the President in order to stop Thermonuclear War breaking out. Putin had been seized by high ranking Military officials in his National Security Centre after his address and arrested on account of treason. Minister of Defence, Sergei Shoygu, led the coup and made Dmitry Medvedev, the Prime Minister, the de facto leader of Russia. Prime Minister Medvedev flew to Berlin to talk with Cameron and other heads of government. He agreed to the proposed peace agreement, agreeing to hand over immediate control of the Armed Forces and Nuclear weapons to the JCC. Cameron agreed to make Medvedev the leader of a new Russian government but imposed on top of the peace agreement that the remaining area of Russia would be divided into three further military districts. Medvedev agreed and returned to Moscow. On October 13th, Medvedev instructed commanders of Russian nuclear bases to begin to withdraw from their facilities and ordered all nuclear armed aircraft and naval vessels to return to port. The following week, on October 20th, he invited Allied troops into Moscow and handed over control of the Nuclear program to the JCC. Commanders of Nuclear facilities were instructed to allow Allied forces to enter the establishments. The first Nuclear establishments entered JCC administration on October 29th. The Nuclear Weapons Agreement was signed by Prime Minister Medvedev on November 6th, formally relinquishing the control of the Russian Nuclear Arsenal to the JCC. Though, by this point only a third of Nuclear facilities had an Allied presence. The Military Command Agreement was signed on November 8th by Medvedev and gave the JCC command of 60% of Russia's Army, and total command of the Air Force and Navy. Russian Military Officials retained partial command of 40% of the Armed Forces. On November 11th Medvedev also agreed to the Reconstruction Agreement, which divided the Russian Federation into nine provisional Military Districts which would be occupied by a combination of Allied and Russian troops. The Government of Russia agreement was signed on November 28th by Medvedev which ceded ultimate authority over the reconstructed Russia to the JCC. Each military district was allowed to have its own government but all military matters were to be administrated by the JCC which also had ultimate authority over the government of each Military District. Allied forces then began to disestablish the Armed forces of Russia in December, first taking control of ships and aircraft as well as processing Russian soldiers and collecting small arms. An aid package of $500billion was provided to Russian civilians over Christmas 2018, funded by Allied nations, to help them rebuild and recover from the shock of war. Though this was an immensely unpopular measure among the European, American and Commonwealth public, it helped to win over ravaged Russian civilians to the side of the Allies, making the process of occupation significantly easier. On January 1st, 2019, the Treat of Paris was signed by Queen Elizabeth II, President Hillary Clinton and Prime Minister Medvedev which formally brought the war against Russia to a close. Category:Scenario: World War III Category:Sins of Our Trump Category:Trump States of America Category:Trump